Two Silhouettes on the Shade
by riviera41797
Summary: Booth spies two silhouettes on the shade of Bones' apartment, who is she with? - ONESHOT -


Silhouettes on the Shade – ONE SHOT – Riviera41797

Booth could not remember the last time he was this excited or happy. While he was of course elated when Parker was on the way, and he found himself content when he was with Rebecca and Hannah, the feelings he was experiencing now, with the new Bones gave him made him feel as though he were walking on air, a permanent smile on his face.

Had it only been last night she revealed she was carrying his child? It was almost unreal.

First they did the undercover job at the bowling alley, Angela and Hodgins had their baby, and Bones told him she was pregnant and he was the father.

Unable to sit still, he paced his apartment, thinking, sometimes muttering aloud to himself. He pulled out his cell phone, ready to call her.

Wait.

_Maybe I shouldn't call,_ he thought worriedly. He sat abruptly, in an effort to still the need to move.

_Why not?_ His mind argued.

_Well, I don't want to call her every 5 minutes because I'm excited_, he looked at his watch, it was 9pm. She was probably busy. Writing a book or some other Bones thing.

Booth stood, and said aloud: "Wait. You know what? I'm in this now. I don't care if she thinks I am crazy. I'll just go over there!"

Sliding into his jacket and snatching his keys off the hook in the hall, he was out the door and driving in record time.

Booth found himself speeding several times on the route to her house and had to force himself to drive the limit. Normally, he'd be more conscious of his surroundings, taking in the night air, the clear dark sky, featuring the blaze of stars lighting up the atmosphere. He'd be thinking about last nights hockey game, the new socks he'd picked up or even a case. Tonight all he could think about was getting over to see Bones again. If he felt this way before, he sure had no recollection of it now.

Before he even realized where he was, he found he'd nearly passed her building. Startled, Booth pulled to the side, parked across the street so he could look up at her patio, into the windows of her home, which he was happy to see ablaze with light.

He shut off the ignition, dropped the keys into his pocket and stood beside his SUV, raising his gaze to the 5th floor windows and balcony. His heart was thudding even harder now. Damn if he didn't feel like a teenager picking up a date.

As he was about to cross the road his eyes caught a movement on the lowered shade in her apartment. Frowning, he stopped to watch.

All the shades were pulled and drawn, closed tight.

From within a dim light cast, two silhouettes appeared on the shade.

One, clearly a male slid his arms around the other person there, clearly a female, his Bones! Then to make matters worse, the guy kissed her! What the hell was going on!

For a moment he felt his heart breaking at the sight.

Tears welled in his eyes.

_How could she do this to him?_ He thought in sorrow, then anger.

_After all that talk about being impervious and strong and all that, what was she being insincere? He wondered_, fuming.

_Well enough of this. I am going up there and I am going to see just what the hell she is doing_. He decided with determination.

Unable to wait for the elevator, he took the stairs two at a time and found himself pounding on her door with a closed fist. Jaw clenched, eyes blazing, his breathing fast with his thudding heart.

"BONES" he heard himself shout, "Open the damned door!"

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened, and two strangers stared back at him, confused and slightly alarmed at the sight of a very upset Booth.

Taking in the sight of the two of them, the fact that he was obviously in the wrong place, he cleared his throat, offered a sheepish smile, and mumbled, "Sorry, I'm on the wrong block."

Booth rushed down the street to her apartment with wings on his feet, feeling love for Bones like he never loved anyone before.

Then he was at her door, the RIGHT door, knocking.

This time, she opened the door, clearly glad to see him too.

Within moments, he had his arms around her, and with a smile he noticed the shade was drawn, the dim light on in the room, and they too were two silhouettes on the shade.

The end!

_**Inspired by the song Two Silhouettes on the Shade**_


End file.
